


A Survivor's Bond

by AzureGigacyber



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Tribadism, Yuri, forced fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: When Clementine walks with AJ into a trap set by hunters, she is forced to service each of them orally lest they harm him. Reluctantly doing so and fearing the worst was to follow she is then saved by Joel and Ellie and taken to Tommy's farm for safety. There Ellie and Clementine bond in more ways than just friendship and comradery.





	A Survivor's Bond

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Survivor Bonding Experience**  

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter One- A Survivor’s Bond**

 

***********

 

Somewhere out in the bleak ruined world that civilization once flourished there walked a thirteen-year-old light-brown girl with a maturing body and a determined look in her hazel eyes. She wore her long treasured hat over her brown puffy hair, her face was youthful and lovely despite her rugged appearance and patches of slight filth, she had spent years surviving the worst of the changed world filled with Walkers. Now she was strong, thanks largely in part to her beloved deceased mentor Lee,  and was currently carrying a young child on her back in a carrying sack as she walked down the empty streets of a seemingly abandoned town. She had a rather developed body for a thirteen-year old bordering on fourteen. She was in the process of stepping into womanhood with the growth of her breasts shaping up into firm bouncy B-cups. She wore a tattered white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a pair of equally worn out jeans with a pair of sneakers. Aside from the toddler on her back, a tiny brown skinned infant named Alvin Jr, she also carried her knapsack full of supplies and rations while keeping a holstered gun at the ready on her side.

 

The girl’s name was Clementine,often just called ‘Clem’, and she paced steadily along the sidewalk in search of food somewhere in one of the buildings as well as a place to stay and turn into a home. Her entrancing light brown eyes roamed around taking in the scenery of this forgotten city where nature relentlessly took back most of its land. Greenery was seen everywhere reaching even into the buildings and uprooting from the seams in the concrete ground. Enjoying the sightseeing and wondering if she’ll see any Walkers Clementine continued making her way forward by slipping between handfuls of empty rusting cars.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in this city until now, AJ. Think we’ll get lucky and find some food here?” Clementine asked turning her head to the side to check on the infant riding on her back.

 

“B-Bah…?” The infant stammered out cutely making Clementine smile as she turned her face back forward toward the road.

 

“I’m sure there’s bound to be supplies around here somewhere.” She added then blinked in surprise when noticing a convenience store in the distance. Then she started picking up the pace and began jogging over to it eagerly.

 

“There we are, I don’t want to get my hopes up, AJ, but there’s a place where we can find some food to stock up on and maybe use it as a makeshift home for awhile, right?” Clementine pointed out in an upbeat way as she came closer to what appeared to be a derelict looking convenience store. 

 

The infant on her back stared wordlessly from the top of Clementine’s head. She came closer to the entrance and slowly crept her way in with her handgun brought out just in case. She learned you can never be too careful these days and she had a child to care for.

 

The entry door was ajar and rustic like everything else in town as Clementine walked in, she held her sidearm at the ready in case she ran into any walkers….or other people willing to do her harm. Her eyes scanned side to side to see if anything was hiding in wait ready to ambush her, her many experiences with Lee and the other people she survived with taught her much, and the moment it looked seemingly clear she visibly relaxed unaware of a supply closet behind her with pairs of eyes watching. 

 

“Looks like it’s clear, AJ. Let’s look around and see what we can scrounge up before we eat and take a breather. Sound good?” Clem asked the cute infant as she pulled him out of her backpack and set it down on the check-in counter before stretching her limbs out. 

 

“Baah…!” AJ replied incoherently and cutely earning a pat on his head as Clementine started rummaging around through the disheveled mess of the store’s item racks and miscellaneous goods. 

 

From out of a blind spot crept a handful of shadowy figures emerging from the stock closet and stealthily heading over to Clementine and AJ. 

 

“Mmmh, lots of goodies here,AJ, I think we may have hit the jackpot-” Clementine heard the shuffle of adult-sized footsteps and immediately sprung to her feet and turned around with gun in hands.

 

“Sharp instincts, little lady, but too little too late.” A man’s gruff voice said as there stood at least five rough looking bandit men all wearing pieces of shoddy armor with dried blood on them. They were all tall, built, and shapely in appearance, but they all appeared dangerous and one of them held a shotgun over a dumbfounded AJ’s head ready to pull the trigger at a moment’s notice.

 

“AJ!!” Clementine shouted out mortified and narrowed her eyes at what she assumed to be the gang leader in the center.

 

It was a gruff portly looking man with a bushy beard and bloodshot eyes. Clementine knew they wanted something from her, just not sure what, but she wouldn’t dare risk AJ’s life and set her gun down slowly.

 

“There, it’s on the floor okay? Just take what you want from us and leave, but please don’t hurt Alvie Jr.” She pleaded carefully as the leader let out a chuckle and stepped closer to Clementine with the other three men walking with him.

 

Clem backed into a wall when they closed in on her and the leader stepped forward and cupped her chin in a sickening display of affection by roughly letting go of her. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the corner of the store where he and the rest of his men started coming down on her with depraved looks in their eyes.

 

“*cough cough* What do you want?!” Clem asked as she caught her breath. The leader pointed at her then put his gun down by the side before unzipping his pants.

 

“You, sweetiekins. Just you, we don’t give a shit about your food or your stuff,  hell we don’t even care about the baby boy over there. We just want you and your body….” The leader trailed off horrifying Clem as he whipped out his flaccid sausage of a cock suggestively.

 

“W-What….?!” Clementine asked appalled when her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the leader and his three men all pulling down their pants and pulling their penises out readily.

 

“Look at this one here, she’s certainly young and pretty, ain’t she? Healthy normal ones like her are about as rare as gold around here these days, I’m itching to keep her myself..” One of them let out receiving a smack on the back of the head while the others laughed. 

 

The last member in the back kept his gun on AJ readily as the leader spoke up again. 

 

“It’s real simple, darlin. We have our fun with you and everything your body has to offer lonesome men like us. You’re a real treat in all the right places physically if you know what I mean. You’ll treat us and suck our cocks all day long and we let your boy live. That about spell it out for ya?” The leader explained gruffly as he inched forward to a now mortified Clementine.

 

Sniffing she nodded in acceptance causing smiles to form on their faces as they closed in on her with sweaty filthy cocks held ready.

 

The leader pushed his first up to Clementine’s face, pressing the repulsing head of his dick up against her cheeks. Her eyes went wide in surprise as she took in the sight of his turgid filthy looking penis pushing up to her nose. She stared at it unsure of what to do till he grabbed the back of her head roughly and pushed her lips on top of it causing it to slip into her mouth with a wet plop.

 

“Nnnggh!!” Clementine recoiled in disgust at having taste the man’s filthy cock in her mouth and on her lips, she held herself there for AJ’s sake while he tossed his head upward relishing in the fleshy soft feel of the young girl’s lips on his tip.

 

AJ was spared the sight of her ‘mother’ having a grown man’s dick pushing into her disgusted face. The leader just laughed out loud as he held her closer and turned his head to call out to his men.

 

“C’mon now, boys. We’re not gonna let this opportunity pass us by, are we? Let’s all get in on this while we still got it. We got a piece of fresh underage meat here ready for fucking so let’s treat ourselves to those sweet lips of hers first for now.” The gang leader said to his thugs who all nodded in agreement with each other before moving in closer and pushing their cocks up into Clementine’s face each one nudging against her cheeks and forehead while the leader pushed her head further onto his meat.

 

Clementine felt tears water up in her eyes as she tasted the disgusted taste of the leader’s cock piling down her throat! His hand on her head guided her to start pumping back and forth on it causing her wet lips to slide across his phallic skin. The leader gently howled in pleasure as he forced Clementine to suck him off.

 

Meanwhile she saw a collection of filthy greasy cocks sticking out in front of her and pushing up close to her face. Ranging in a variety of different lengths to amounts of thickness all the men’s cocks were held close to her waiting for her to suck them off as well.. Clementine felt her chest heave in disgusted fright at her situation but also partly due to her inexperience with the matters of sex. She’d never been with anyone intimately before now let alone treat someone’s dick with her mouth.

 

“You’re gonna suck us good, darlin. Make sure all that cum guzzles down your throat after getting us off. You’ll do that or your kid there gets it, understand?” One of the thugs said as he pumped his dick heatedly in front of her face. Clem reluctantly nodded in acceptance before removing her hat and pushing it aside.

 

When she pulled back off the leader’s cock, largely just to get a breather and not be choked, one of the men reached forward grabbing her tits her shirt! Clementine blushed fiercely in shock and surprise before feeling his fingers ripping the fabric off before her eyes! The thugs salivated when her torn shirt revealed her blossoming pair of perfectly healthy B cup size breasts. 

 

“Mmm hmm! Look at those titties, men. You’re likely never gonna find this kinda treat out here in this fucked world  Lady fortune must be smiling upon us today for us having found you.” The thug who tore her shirt off said before grabbing ahold of her breasts in each of his filthy hands making Clementine shudder in disgust and wretch. 

 

The feel of the man’s thick filthy hands groping her tits stimulated her with a bit of arousal, but more so it just sickened Clementine. The thug grinned stupidly as he messed around with her breasts by fondling them like toys in a child’s hand. The soft doughy mounds of youthful mammaries felt like a splendor to the guy, but thankfully one of the other thugs reached over and grabbed his collar yanking him back roughly.

 

“Have your fun later, Reggie! We’re all itching bad for her to suck our dicks right now,ya know.” One thug chastised as the guy stood back up grumbling while their leader pushed his dick against Clementine’s mouth again. 

 

One nudge of the gun barrel next to AJ’s oblivious head made her part them wide open allowing him entry into her mouth with a hard shove! Her lips closed with a loud wet slurping noise as the leader then grabbed the back of her head pushing the rest of it inside her throat! Clementine gasped and sputtered upon feeling the sweaty erection push into her mouth rolling inside all over her tongue forcing her to taste it! She clenched her eyes shut hoping to block this out as she felt him press and guide her head back and forth on his length animatedly.

 

“Ooohhh yeah! Unngh!! This what I’m talking about, boys! Nothing like a young gal’s sweet ass mouth on your dick to make you feel alive!” The leader hollered out rowdily as he forcefully fucked his length deep into Clementine’s gullet nearly choking her.

 

“Mmphf! Unnggh!!” Clementine moaned in struggle as her lips grazed the invasive meat pushing and pulling straight into her throat without pause. She could hear the hoots and jeers from the other bandits as they watched their boss pump his hips into her face with each fucking thrusts of his meat inside her mouth.

 

Clementine felt like vomiting as she felt the rigid rancid erection of the leader push and swish around inside her mouth forcing her to taste him. She wanted to gag and put some distance between her lips and his groin but the guy was holding the back of her head so tightly that she couldn’t do it. Soon hard slaps of his hips bucking up into her face followed as he began heatedly fucking her mouth.

 

Loud wet squelching sounds and gagging sputters came out as Clem felt her jaw stretch to having her mouth being roughly violated! Within several minutes of this the leader pulled back to give her more room but also just to see her willingly suck on his dick. Something Clem reluctantly began doing as she bobbed her head back and forth on it, much to his twisted delight. 

 

“That’s it, darling. Get real into the moment and be sure to use your hands for greater effect. Better get me off proper unless you want something to happen to that baby boy of yours.” The leader grunted and Clementine glared harshly at him while beginning to work her hands around the base hilt of his length. All around her the guys were jerking themselves off waiting for their turn as Clementine began pumping their leader’s shaft with her hands. 

 

This made him toss his head back growling in pleasure as she stroked him with her fingers while keeping her lips tightly sealed around the middle so she could work her mouth on him effectively. The sight of her head bobbing back and forth into his waist excited the onlookers as well as the leader for he felt Clem’s tight lips slide ever so pleasurably across his phallic skin sucking him off.

 

“Ooh yeah! That’s the stuff right there, cutie! I’m about to cum so better prepare yourself to suck me dry!” The leader bellowed as tears seeped from the corners of Clementine’s eyes. Tossing his head back and groaned loudly as she felt his balls throb with his oncoming climax! Suddenly bucking his hips forward he started cumming inside Clementine’s mouth surprising her with the taste of semen surging down through her throat.

 

The leader held her head there after pushing his hips up against her face making sure his entire payload pumped down her mouth! Reluctantly gulping everything down Clementine swallowed each pump of sperm into her throat till he finally finished and pulled himself back enough to where the tip of his dick hung on the ring of her lips.

 

“Damn was that the good stuff,  haven’t felt a good blowjob in  years, darlin. Here have yourself a special treat for doing such a good job, and don’t you dare spit it out by the way.” The leader added making Clementine wonder what he meant till she felt it….

 

Her eyes went wide in disgust as she felt the tip of the man’s penis begin to spew out something other than cum! Her tongue recoiled in disgusting taste as she felt him let out a stream of urine down her throat following his orgasm.

 

‘No! Nononono! This is not real! This isn’t happening…!’ Clementine mentally despaired as he continued pissing down her mouth for a good few seconds till finally finishing. With no choice allowed she swallowed down the bitter tasting liquid as he withdrew from her face.

 

“Ah, felt damn good that did. Allright, boys, have your turns and don’t be afraid to make her chug down both your piss and your cum.” The leader barked to his men as each one grabbed Clementine’s face pushing it to their cocks as one after the other started mouth-fucking the agonized girl.

 

All around her the men gathered closely grabbing her hands by the wrists and taking turns forcing her to swallow their dicks in sequence! Clementine tasted and sucked on each different dick forced into her mouth one at a time in a cycle! Whenever she was pulled off and forced into another’s crotch the ones waiting would use her own hands to grab and stroke their own equally filthy vinegary dicks while waiting for their turn. Clementine felt her palms slide across their shafts in slippery friction as she was forced her to jerk them off in succession while sucking dick! She wanted to cry about this situation she was in feeling it was hopeless and that they would kill AJ and herself, or worse take her away to use as a pet leaving him to the mercy of Walkers. None of this mattered to the men all howling and jeering in pleasure as they forced her to suck each cock all around like a street whore.

 

“Mmggh! Ho yeah! Nothing like a girl’s soft hands to jerk you off!”

 

“This is what we need more of! Mmgh! We should take her back with us and keep her as a pet!” 

 

The others broke out in laughter as the other grunts continued to slide their meaty dicks into Clementine’s mouth! Clementine gagged in disgust whenever she tasted those salty sour dicks pushing inside her mouth! One guy grabbed the back of her head and pumped her face repeatedly on his making her take the smelly dick all the way into the back of her throat. This caused her to gag and choke on reflex as he continued hogging her face much to the begrudgement of the others.

 

“*Cough cough!* Aaggk!” Clementine gasped and couched out once she was let go, only to allow another bandit to pull her head onto his dick next! Not giving her a chance to recover he grabbed the side of Clementine’s face and feverishly fucked his dick into her gullet just like the boss had done.

 

Back and forth and around in circles this went on with all the guys taking turns either getting jerked off by her hands of thrusting their turgid nasty dicks into mouth relentlessly. AJ was watching cluelessly as Clementine was shedding tears of disgust at situation. A cacophony of loud slurping noises and choking sounds went around for roughly twenty minutes on end till one of the thugs, who was currently pumping his dick into Clem’s mouth, felt his release coming.

 

“Holy shit! I’m gonna bust it, little girl! Take it everything inside your mouth and swallow it all down! Don't you even think of spitting any of it out either! I might consider unloading more than just semen into your mouth hole after I fill your mouth with it.” The current bandit declared as he ruthlessly fucked her face before he suddenly halted his thrusts and tossed his head back groaning loudly.

 

“Mmgghk!! Nnnggh!” Clementine’s eyes clenched tightly in disgust when she felt it again; the splashing warmth of his semen pouring down her gullet. She tried to push herself off but the man held her firmly in place with his hands holding the back of her head tightly! Thick splashes of spunk poured into her throat payload after payload followed by the trickle of hot urine mixed in afterward leaving her no choice except to swallow it all down amidst the jeering of the bandits.

 

‘H-He’s using me like a toilet!? Will they all do that!?’ Clementine thought to herself with disgusted shock as she was forced to gulp the liquid down so as not to drown.

 

“Aaah yeah! That’s the stuff right there, mmh! You’d make a great little dick sucker as well as a toilet, little lady.” The guy said pulling out his dick from her mouth finally leaving her to cough and sputter in disgust.

 

She had little time to recover as she roughly grabbed by the others and taken turns with having her mouth pumped full of semen! Clementine clenched her eyes shut wishing this nightmare were to end as one by one each of the remaining bandits unloaded a payload of sperm down her throat followed by a hot trickle of urine! The swish of semen and urine poured down Clementine’s throat making her gag in disgust as she was forced to swallow it all down. The guys cheered her on as she struggled and chugged down the copious amounts of fluid into her stomach. All around her they jerked themselves continuously to the sight letting out last bits of sperm all over her face coating her in a white pearly mess as she finished.

 

She felt like vomiting once all four of them were done and was left there slumping down on the floor barely conscious as they eyed her predatorily. 

 

“ *Cough* There...are you satisfied now? Can you leave me and AJ alone now and go in peace?” She asked but only received frightful stares of perverse lust staring back at her. She then noticed all four of them, including the leader, had their erected dicks out readily as though ready to put her through more.

 

“Not exactly, darlin. You just riled up the beasts inside all of us now, so we’re gonna have at it with the other holes in your body starting with what’s between your pretty legs. Boys, let’s get those pants off!” The leader yelled out to his thugs horrifying Clementine as the warped reality of her plight really hit it home for her; she was about to get raped and taken prisoner by these savages! “You might well be pregnant with another kid once we’re done with you, he he he.” 

 

The lead chuckled along with the men, unaware that the gunman in the back holding AJ at gunpoint was currently struggling against a strong pair of arms before having his neck snapped.

 

Clementine crawled into the corner of the wall and felt theirs tug on the rest of her clothing starting with her pants! She kicked and screamed at them as they pulled off her jeans freeing up her silky brown legs till they saw the cotton white panties covering her mound! Clementine felt her arms get restrained by the two of them as the leader reached forward grabbing the sides of her panties and pulling them down.

 

(Bang!)

 

Silence rung out and stunned shock crossed the bandit’s faces as their lead roamed his eyes up to blood obscuring his vision. There was a large hole inside his head now instantly killing him before toppling over to the side.

 

Suddenly the men scrambled to their feet readying their guns till they saw their fifth member in the back dead with his head turned around. Standing at the entrance with a smoking gun was a young fifteen-year-old looking girl with a red shirt and tattered jeans. She had chestnut brown hair tied into a small ponytail with a side bang covering her forehead. Her piercing green eyes glared intensely at the group of three men as they raised their guns at her ready to fire.

 

“Get away from her, you sick fucks! Or wind up like your leader there sleeping in the pool of his own blood!” The girl shouted out slowly stepping forward keeping her aim steady on them as the men kept theirs on her.

 

Clementine felt hope soar in her chest till she noticed that AJ was gone and there in his place was another gruff  looking older man with a dark beard giving her the ‘shush’ gesture before sliding over her gun. Taking it and nodding Clementine rose to her feet and opened fire on the back of one of the other bandits! There began chaos as the man with the dark beard sprang out from a hiding place meleeing the other two bandits and battering their faces with his fists!

 

The two girls opened fire on the wounded bandit killing him before turning their aim on one of the guys the man was fighting with.

 

“You little bitches…!! I’m gonna-!!” The bandit didn’t get to finish his sentence as they both shot him full of holes killing him.

 

The dark-bearded fellow wrestled with the last remaining bandit till he wrapped his arms around his neck choking him to death painfully! Within a matter of seconds the bandit went limp leaving only Clementine with her two heroes in the middle of the convenience store.

 

“Oh my god thank you! Thank you both so much! B-but where's AJ?! Is he safe?” Clementine asked slightly panicked.

 

“Relax, he’s perfectly safe. We made sure of that when we took out the dickbag holding a gun to him.” The girl said calming her down while the bearded man brought out the baby boy in question from a hiding spot. 

 

“Alvie! Oohh there you are!” Clementine sniffled as she taking clueless baby into her arms and doting on it. “Oh you had me so worried,little guy!” 

 

The infant, still clueless as to what just happened, clung tightly onto his guardian’s neck wrapping his little arms around her neck. The girl sighed softly at the scene feeling it to be heartwarming as the guy kept his focus on the outside cautious of any more bandits or walkers. He stood by the doorway keeping a lookout for any possible hostiles coming near them and held his sidearm at the ready.

 

“Ellie, we should get going. Now. There’s a good chance all that noise attracted some attention from any Infected still out there are lurking about. We gotta move.” The guy pointed out cautiously and held out his gun at the ready before taking a cover spot by the entrance.

 

The girl nodded and went about helping Clementine gather up her things along with pulling her jeans back up over her body, still shaking from the experience she almost had. Not having a spare change of clothes she had trouble covering herself up until the dark beaded man removed his flannel over shirt and handed it to her allowing her to cover herself up. Nodding her thanks she then grabbed AJ and put him on her back. 

 

“Come with us, you’ll be safer at the farm with everyone else. We live in a whole community of other survivors, there we have food and supplies. You don’t have to be out here where it’s shit central populated by Hunters and Infected. How about it? Interested?” The girl asked in a gentle supporting way. Clementine looked to AJ and nodded with an upbeat smile.

 

“Hear that, Alvie Jr? Looks like we found a place where we can make a home after all.” Clem smiled at the infant starting adorably at his ‘mother’. Clementine turned back to Ellie and nodded eagerly accepting her offer.

 

“Happy to have you on board, oh by the way I forgot to tell you who we are. My name’s Ellie. This here is Joel; my big gruff father figure/guardian.” The girl introduced herself lightheartedly earning a derisive chuckle from the man as he strode out of the store from the entrance to go scout ahead and clear the path to the pair of horses they rode in on.

 

“My name is Clementine, this here is Alvie Jr. I just call him AJ for short. And before you ask, he is not mine. I’m taking care of him in honor of his parents, good friends that I knew before they died.” Clementine introduced back and Ellie nodded with a warm smile then turned their faces outward and received the signal from Joel indicating they were clear to move. 

 

He brought around the horses and mounted his while Clementine and Ellie mounted the other one together. The former holding tightly onto around Ellie's waist earning a soft smile on her face as they pulled the reins to kick the horses into going. They sped off swiftly back in the direction of Tommy's farm where many survivors lived in relative prosperity.

 

************

 

The journey by horseback wasn’t long, but in the time it took to get to their destination Clementine got to know Joel and Ellie some more. She heard their story about the journey they had taken and likewise shared a bit of her own starting from the beginning. Ellie and Clementine in the meantime really got to know each other, the former having a more intimate interest in the brown skinned girl. Something Joel picked up on as well and smirked knowingly. 

 

Eventually, they arrived at the farm of his brother Tommy, after passing the wall gate security check they came into the civilized community of people living and working together. The peaceful sight of a safe haven reflected clearly in Clementine’s hazel eyes.

 

“Wow….” Clem let out in awe as she held AJ closeby directing him to look around with her. “I think this’ll be the perfect place for you to grow up, Alvie. I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends here with the people here, Alvie.” Clementine added nudging his head cutely.

 

“Yep, welcome to the farm.” Ellie chuckled as she and Joel made their horses pull up to a stand before getting off right near their home.

 

-

 

After introducing Clementine and AJ the two decided to settle in with them for the time being and offer up their fair share of help tending the horses from time to time. AJ was fawned upon by Tommy’s wife and other women and Clementine was unpacking her supplies inside the spare bedroom within Joel and Ellie’s town-home. 

 

It had been some time since then, namely a month so far when she and AJ got accustomed to living there with their two saviors. Ellie and Clem took the time to bond and relate to each other well since both girls were of a similar mold. Each of them had to grow up in the harshness of the modern world, both grew stronger in their struggles for survival. 

 

Clementine also felt Ellie's interest in her to be more than intimate since she was very touchy and up close with Clementine whenever they spent time together. She can't say she didn't mind, but she did feel confused a bit and found herself like the strange form of attention even more.

 

One day Clementine stood up from inside the bathroom ready to take a nice hot shower with a towel wrapping around her naked body. From the opened door distance she saw a set of pictures that really caught her attention. They were pinned to Ellie's vanity mirror within the bedroom they shared and Clementine felt she must've overlooked them plenty of times during her stay, that is until she got a closer look.

 

 Clementine’s eyes glossed over a set of pictures containing the two partners in various other people that resembled family. With Joel it was one he had with Tommy, a nice equally rugged looking man who ran things here with his wife, and a small blonde little girl that was likely his daughter.

 

Clementine was reminded of Lee and herself, Kenny and Duck, when scanning her eyes across them. Then she saw one of Ellie with another dark skinned girl with whom she was likely best friends with.

 

“That there is Riley and me, we took it in a photo booth inside an abandoned mall.” Ellie spoke up surprising Clementine as she eyed the photos. “You should know that AJ is asleep right now, he’s all comfy and snoozing like a little bear after I gave him a good feeding and burped him. Cute little guy.”

 

Clementine chuckled and thanked her when Ellie came closer to look at the photo of herself and Riley.

 

“Was she your best friend or something back then?” Clementine asked turning to the side at Ellie.

 

“Yep, more than that actually, she was kinda a mentor to me as well as a sister. We had loads of fun together doing all sorts of crazy things out there in a zombie-run world, but eventually, that came to a screeching halt and I had to….kill her after she became one of the infected.” Ellie recounted in a more  somber tone. “Learning from her and moving on was really hard to do, that is until I met Joel, who’s been well everything like a father and a protector to me. He’s just a bit of a grouch when you get to know him, but I trust him with my life.”

 

“I didn’t mean to bring up that memory for you, sorry….it’s just that...I kinda had to do the same thing with Lee at some point. To me he was like your Joel, he taught me, raised me, and took care of me when I couldn’t find out what happened to my parents.” Clementine stated causing Ellie to look at her with obvious interest.

 

Just then Ellie took Clementine’s hand and led her to the bed. “Tell me more about him, hm? We got plenty of time.”

 

There they took their chatting on the bedspread about all their adventures and the examples their role models set for them. Clementine still wrapped in the towel while Ellie’s eyes soaked in the silky caramel texture of her body. Clementine sat recalling how she went through the same ordeal with losing Lee and having to shoot him to put him out of his zombifying misery and let him go in peace. 

 

At this she shed a tear that Ellie scraped up from the side of her face catching Clementine’s attention as well as causing a blush on her face. Clementine didn’t know what to think except feel her loins stir with budding arousal, Ellie scooted herself closer and put a hand on her left thigh suggestively giving a signal that was lost on the brown-skinned girl.

 

“Tell me; have you ever….been with someone before?” Ellie asked shyly averting her eyes a bit when lighting up a blush on Clementine’s face.

 

“Ummm...I haven’t actually. I hate to say it but my near-rape with those bastards back at the store was probably my only real experience in that sort of thing. Well, that and maybe a first kiss when I was with other survivors. How about you?” Clem asked feeling uncertain of these hormonal feelings brewing up within her body. “Certainly seems like you’re coming on to me.”

 

“Is that a problem? I can stop now if you want, and as far as experience goes...well...I kissed my friend Riley once thinking she felt the same way. She didn’t, but I kissed a girl and knew that I liked girls. Then later after I met Joel I realized hot well built guys like him rev my engine too, we never made a thing of it, or at least not that he can remember since I sorta mounted him while he was asleep one time.”

 

Clementine’s face lit up brightly in red blush as Ellie continued.

 

“Then when I didn’t realize what I wanted or what to do I tried practicing dick sucking on...my horse Callus.” Ellie added wryly with a shrug.

 

“You practiced sucking off...a horse?” Clementine mouthed making Ellie blush heatedly in embarrassment

 

“Well I was curious and felt really dangerous that day, but I did learn a lot. Especially after Callus blew a load in my mouth.” Ellie added and then performed a gesture with her hand grasping some invisible phallus and opening her mouth wide open in a circle. Her tongue came up and slowly wiggled around it in erotic circles reenacting as she sucked and licked off her pet horse in her sexual curiosity.  

 

Clementine felt awkward yet drawn to the scene she was playing and visualized that large animal cock being gingerly sucked on my Ellie causing her legs to buck slightly in stirring arousal. Ellie mewled softly and closed her eyes , moving her head around in slow motions reengaging the memory of her fellatio. She then started pumping the invisible dick back and forth began grunted even louder exemplifying her efforts till she made her hand explode indicating the horse's ejaculation.

 

Clementine was unsure of what to say till Ellie, giggling softly and blushing, leaned forward and pressed her lips to hers catching her by surprise.

 

Clementine’s eyes went wide in surprise as she felt Ellie’s lips brush up against her own making her feel fluttering sensations well up inside her chest. She had been kissed before, but not like this, and Ellie was putting a good amount of passion into it leading to Clementine opening up her lips and allowing her to dig her tongue.

 

Once she felt the permission Ellie wrapped her arms around Clementine’s head now passionately making out with her in earnest. Clementine gnashed her thighs together through her towel feeling the moistening feeling grow between her nether lips while Ellie swirled her tongue around inside of her mouth. They closed their eyes and held each other in the bed as they sucked face for nearly a few more minutes when Ellie broke off from Clementine’s lips leaving her dazed.

 

“I hope we’re doing this and that you’re okay with it. It’s a first for me too, you know.” Ellie stated then wrapped her arms around her shirt and pulled it off over her head. Clementine saw the sight of Ellie’s growing B cup sized breasts bouncing free from their confines.

 

The green-eyed girl then crawled back over to Clementine’s face cupping her chin and pressing her lips to hers again resuming their heated lesbian kissing. 

 

“Mmmhh!! Hmmm!” Ellie purred as she locked lips with Clementine right there on the bed.

 

Clem had her arms wrapped around Ellie’s naked backside pulling her on top of herself with the towel and Ellie’s jeans still in the way. She closed her eyes humming in pleasure as she tasted her lips and swallowed the girl’s eager tongue into her mouth. Ellie hummed pleasurably as she felt Clem suck on her tongue erotically yet awkwardly while they made out on the bed. 

 

Clementine’s hands slipped down Ellie’s back fondling her supple ass through her jeans causing Ellie to moan back loudly into her throat while continuing to suck lips. Clementine got curious and felt adventurous, she had seen other survivors have sex while sleeping in and around here and there during survival seasons with others. No one was discreet about it, when you’re certain you’re gonna die tomorrow people just throw caution to the wind and begin mating like animals. 

 

Clementine felt a certain way about Ellie despite her raunchy and unusual sexual history with others. She would’ve never guessed this girl practiced fellatio on a horse of all things, but the visual of a long thick sausage down her throat certainly ticked off a few boxes for the girl.

 

Ellie pressed her bare chest firmly against Clementine’s body while now sucking her lips along her jawline kissing her all over till she reached her neck. Ellie delivered a soft trail of kisses down Clementine’s smooth neck hitting all the sensitive spots on the brown girl’s skin, this made her shudder pleasurably and air out a sigh of bliss as she felt Ellie’s lips suck bits of her skin. Eventually the fifteen-year-old girl reached her towel-clad chest area and sat up straddling Clementine’s waist. 

 

“Shall we? I wanna see how it feels and I’m thinking you might want it too.” Ellie cooed cutely with a smirk and Clementine nodded for she was overtaken by newfound stimulations not known to her before.

 

Clementine reached her hands over her chest and undid her towel unveiling herself before Ellie; her smooth light brown body laid bare before her eyes. Ellie felt her heart stir as well as her insides, she took in all of Clementine’s naked form with excitement. Her breasts were budding in growth just like hers and about the same size if not a little bigger, her mound was wet after the excitement from the oral exchange earlier and possessed scarce amounts of silky brown pubic hair below her navel. 

 

Clementine spread her legs wide before her causing Ellie to take action by pressing her face into her glistening tasty snatch!

 

“Mmmgh! Ooohh!” Clem moaned once she felt Ellie’s lips curl up along her vulva tasting and kissing them in sweet sensual suctions. 

 

This caused her to shift along the bed tossing her head about and constantly moving her legs to the sensations of Ellie’s hungry mouth. Clementine felt the fire lit up inside her body as she felt Ellie work her tongue and lips all around Clementine’s nether region. The former bit her lip in sharply growing arousal as she felt the latter’s tongue begin to worm out and slide all up along her mound. Clementine jerked her body suddenly when Ellie hit a sensitive spot right around her clitoris, there the light skinned girl pursed her lips around it and started sucking with her tongue occasionally darting out to lap up her soaking vaginal lips.

 

“Hhaaahh….!” Clementine let out a sharp intake of breath and felt her body tense up once Ellie drove her tongue past her folds! Her legs dangled and jerked in the air following the writhing shudders of her body as she had her very first climax all over the other girl’s face.

 

“Mmmhhpf!!” Ellie spurted once she felt Clementine’s pussy spritz out orgasmic fluids covering her lips, nose, and eyes following the clamping of her legs around her head. Ellie’s face was pushed up closer to Clementine’s convulsing womanhood feeling the juices gushing out of her to land on her tongue. Ellie tasted her and continued lapping so as not to drown or suffocate, this furthered Clementine’s level of ecstasy through the roof prolonging her orgasm by at least a couple of minutes.

 

….

 

Once they finally came down, Ellie and Clem sat up on the bed panting with messy faces and blushing cheeks.

 

“*pant pant* Wow! I did not expect all that. He he heh.” Ellie chuckled and Clementine giggled along with her.

 

“That felt amazing, I had no idea you were so talented at doing that.” Clementine noted making Ellie wave it off nonchalantly.

 

“Beginner’s luck, he he he. So….” Ellie began and stood up unbuckling her jeans and letting them spill down around her ankles showing her post-pubescent body in pink and white striped underwear. “...want to take it further?”

 

With that Ellie pulled down her panties exposing herself entirely naked before her new target of sexual affection. Clementine bit down on her lips feeling excited all over again and nodded to an enthusiastic Ellie before laying back on the bed naked. Ellie wasted no time in climbing on top of pressing her naked teenage body firmly against Clementine’s light-brown one. The two latched onto each other’s lips making out passionately with lips sucking apart of each others. This time around Clementine contributed and matched Ellie’s fervor with tongue play, their hands roamed around each other’s naked backs while their blossoming tits squished up against each other’s heatedly.

 

“Mmmmhh!” Clementine moaned in arousal as she sucked apart Ellie’s lips feeling her tongue burrow inside to swirl around within.

 

“Hhhmm!! Aaah yeah…!” Ellie sighed in ecstasy after briefly breaking from her lips just to go back inside and waggle her tongue around all over Clementine’s.

 

The pair made out for a solid fifteen minutes till Clementine nudged her right thigh up between Ellie’s legs rubbing it up against her lightly furred mound sensually. She felt her shudder in sharp breaths between heated kisses as she slowly picked up the pace and masturbated Ellie’s pussy using only her right leg. 

 

“Hhooaahh! Mmmh..!!” Ellie moaned breathily and clung onto Clementine’s back as she rocked back and forth along her body feeling Clem’s thigh row back and forth. Ellie bit her lips in a euphoric expression of pure lust as she held onto Clementine’s body while humping herself along her waist. 

 

The caramel skinned girl felt her breath quicken in heavily aroused excitement upon seeing the face Ellie made while humping herself onto her. The bed softly creaked as this continued for roughly several minutes till Clem felt Ellie hold her mouth agape in shuddering excitement, it looked like she was about to cum and Clementine took the opportunity to close her mouth hers sucking in her tongue erotically.

 

“MMmgghh!!” Ellie groaned out profoundly while feeling her legs buck wildly around Clem’s thigh with the brown girl’s kneecap getting soaked by the fluids gushing out of her snatch. Ellie came and it filled Clementine with confidence that she was the one who did it.

 

The light skinned girl was left panting heavily on her body and took a moment to collect her breath when she shot her head up to deliver a kiss to Clementine’s lips before moving on to the next suggestion.

 

“That felt amazing….! You surprised with that move right there, I didn’t even know it was a thing till just now.” 

 

“It was kinda on instinct I guess, want to keep going?” 

 

“Only if you want to, *Clementine nodded*, great. I have just the thing in mind for what comes next, I think you’re gonna like it.” Ellie said excitedly before getting off of Clem and rushing over to one of the closets to pull something out. 

 

Clementine sat up wondering with giddiness what it could be till she saw Ellie bring out a large pink phallic looking toy that resembles a sausage. It was hard plastic and looked polished enough for slippery friction, even to Clem it wasn’t hard to see what it’d be used for.

 

“You, uh, sure you know how to use that?” 

 

“Not really, but its only got one function, right? Not hard to figure out by trial and error. Besides I’ve seen some magazines where it shows women using this sort of thing, so it sorta gives me the idea on how we can use it.” Ellie answered and rushed back over to the bed bringing the phallic toy with her. 

 

“Trust me on this, I think you’ll love it, Clem.” Ellie said and Clementine nodded right before she felt her hips grabbed and pulled up into position by Ellie.

 

Clementine felt her hips raised up by her hands and her legs spread wide open while Ellie stood up on her feet hunching over her form and sliding the dildo between her own nether lips eliciting a sharp sigh of pleasure.

 

“Haahh…! Oh yeah….mmmh!” Ellie moaned with mouth agape as she slid more of the double-ended dildo into her pussy filling her up and stretching it out. She shuddered when feeling the cool surface invade her vaginal depths and struggled to keep her balance as she felt waves of sensitive pleasure erode her body. Clementine watched with intrigue as she then slid the other end into Clem’s own caramel colored nether lips.

 

With a soft squelching noise, Clementine felt the round nubbed end of the toy push into her folds stretching her out like never before.

 

“Ahhh…! Mmmhh!!” Clementine gasped sharply in a mix of pain and pleasure as she felt the plastic phallus wedge deeper into her pussy. Once Ellie felt it was deep enough she stopped pushing it into Clementine’s pussy and held it there between their hips while they adjusted to the feeling.

 

Then out of nowhere Clementine reached up and grabbed ahold of Ellie’s hips bringing her down on top of her and allowing the double ended phallus breach both of their cunts deeply.

 

They moaned sharply together in sharp pleasure just before Clem wrapped her hands around her face smothering into another deep steamy kiss! It was partly done to keep things quiet and not wake AJ and partly done out of pure adolescent lust.

 

Ellie mewled into Clementine’s mouth, tasting her tongue swirling all over hers in a passionate embrace. They held each other closely with their budding growing tits smothering into each other again while Clem started pumping her hips upward.

 

“Nngghh! Hhooaah! Yeah!” Ellie moaned out quietly as she started humping down her hips onto Clementine’s in hard grooving motions! The squelching noises of the double ended dildo pushing back and forth between their young pussies became louder and faster.

 

Their bodies humped onto each other’s with Ellie being on top for several minutes pumping into Clementine’s sexy brown body. Then the girl on the bottom switched places turning them over with her being on top bucking her hips into the dildo and Ellie’s pussy.

 

The bed softly rocked as both teenage girls humped each other in tandem hard paced rutting motions! The phallic tool became slick with the juices of each of their pussies as they pushed themselves down on their respective ends repeatedly with blazing passion! Humming and moaning hotly into each other’s mouths tongues slid about frenziedly between the two teenage girls.

 

Clementine humped her body down onto Ellie’s passionately with her hips slamming down onto the dildo and pressing her body down against the mattress! The two continued rutting like this for minutes on end, tasting and fucking each other on the toy until they both interlocked their fingers together upon feeling a shared blissful climax.

 

“Haah! Ahh...aaahh!! Mmmmhh!” Clementine began to wail loudly in soft whimpers of ecstasy till Ellie reached up and wrapped her lips around her own to stifle her loudness from waking AJ. 

 

Clementine appreciated the favor along with the sweet taste of Ellie’s lips. The two girls made out sloppily and passionately as they fast approached their oncoming climax! Minutes more passed by and Clementine wound up rolling to her side with her legs locking tightly around Ellie’s taut young buttocks! She wrapped her arms around her shoulders pulling her close and biting down on her neck as she hit her orgasm.

 

“Mmmnnggh!!” Clem moaned within Ellie’s neck as her hips humped and rutted hard into her body.

 

This caused Ellie to silently howl out in orasmic bliss and hump the dildo hard into Clem’s body feeling her vaginal muscles clench and squirt all over the phallus wedge between their two bodies.

 

“Hhhooahh…! Oohh…!” Ellie mewled in soft pleasurable whimpers as she and Clementine held each other closely while grinding against each other in climax.

 

Panting after spending roughly a couple of minutes collecting their breaths resting atop of each other naked and sweating.

 

“Heh, glad I didn’t take a shower yet.” Clementine giggled breathily as Ellie brought herself up to playfully smack her cheeks before leaning down to smother her lips onto hers again.

 

They made out sweetly for several minutes till Ellie pulled herself off and yanked out the double ended dildo. That’s when Clementine spoke up again.

 

“Hey...I wanna do you the same way you did me earlier.” She voiced causing Ellie to blush cutely as she pulled it out of her body too. Hearing her sigh her in a sensitive shudder Ellie then spun herself around and crawled backward along Clementine’s body confusing her.

 

“Sure thing, you do me while I do you. I read about this in a musty old magazine, one filled with all sorts of things men and women do to each other for sex. This is one of them and it's called the ‘Sixty-Nine’ position.” Ellie explained exciting Clementine with new discoveries as her moistened scarcely pubic pussy descended down upon her head. 

 

Getting a general idea Clementine grabbed her hands around Ellie’s buttocks pulling her mound down upon his lips kissing it and titillating Ellie. She felt her shudder in cooing in excitement as she spread apart Clementine’s legs and dipped her head down tasting her. 

 

Clementine moaned sharply and arched her back curling her body along the bedspread underneath Ellie’s body. She felt the damp moist folds of her pussy press down upon her lips coaxing her top open hers wide open and taste her. Clementine felt Ellie shudder pleasurably and begin grinding her hips along Clementine’s face rubbing her wet pussy lips across Clementine’s oral ones. She, in turn, began energetically eating out Clementine’s caramel folds tasting her pussy and vigorously tonguing out her quirm wetly!

 

The two began moaning loudly within each other’s nether regions, both girls tasted and lathered their tongues all over each other’s mounds in synchronous tandem!

 

“Hhmmmm!! Mmmh!” Clementine hummed pleasurably as she nibbled on Ellie’s vaginal folds with tongue worming in and out of her sopping pussy. 

 

Ellie mewled pleasurably within a pair of nubile brown thighs as she worked mouth frenziedly while undulating her body.

 

The two girls ate each other out intensely for nearly half an hour when they felt their releases coming close yet again. To finish things off they approached another avenue of pleasure with Ellie guiding Clementine along for the ride.

 

“Haahh! Mmmhh!” Ellie moaned loudly as she propped herself up with one hand while grinding her pussy against Clementine’s.

 

“Hhaah! Yess!! Mmmggh!” Clem mewled as she mirrored Ellie’s arrangement in grinding her hips into Ellie’s in slippery sensitive friction.

 

They scissored each other intensely for another ten minutes, rubbing clits together diagonally in mutual satisfaction till finally Ellie started bumping her hips repeatedly up into Clementine’s body for an orgasmic finish.

 

Tossing her head back and howling in delight Ellie let out a shrill orgasmic sigh before shuddering in climax all over Clementine’s pussy! The caramel skinned girl arched her back when feeling her own finish and gnashed her hips tightly into Ellie’s mound before cumming down as well.

 

The girls pulled each other up and held each other close, hips, and legs grinding against each other in fluid climax! Their lips slid together in one last frenzied exchange of kisses and saliva as they basked in the orgasmic finish together as a couple!

 

….

 

Now the pair of girls laid down naked together breathing heavily and sweating while cuddling up close.

 

“*Huff huff huff* Well? What are your first impressions, Clem?” Ellie asked cutely while breathing roughly. She heard Clementine just chuckle heartedly and pull her close.

 

“I think, I’m really going to like it here. The company is great after all.” She answered before the pair collapsed together naked in a sexual afterglow of happiness.

 

 

**End of Chapter**

 

 


End file.
